SDecode Enforcer
Closed= |-| Opened= The SDecode Enforcer is the personal transformation device of Kamen Rider Force and Kamen Rider Hack. It is also used by Proto Rider Zerone. Design The SDecode Enforcer is composed of the following parts: *'Data Factory' - The high-speed molding machine. Located on the silver section of the belt. It creates various equipment based on the data sent from the Program Loader, and implements it to the wearer. *'Vice Port' - The safeguard mechanism. When a SD Programmer is loaded, it is fixed with strong pressure to prevent it from falling out during combat. *'Force Anchor' - The powerful silver restraint at the base of the Force Expander that keeps it in place. It looks like a pair of fabric cords. It is released when the Force Trigger activates, causing any SD Programmer to be forcibly opened. *'Program Loader' - A built-in device used to read SD Programmers. It reads the inserted Programmer's AniModel, and sends the to data to the Force Regulator. It then sends the enhanced data back from the Force Regulator to the Rider's bodysuit. *'Force Trigger' - The yellow trigger. The SD Programmer is forcibly opened by pulling the Force Trigger, allowing the user to transform. Once transformed, the finisher is activated by pushing the Force Trigger in, returning the Force Expander to its closed state, and pulling it again. *'Force Regulator' - The control device. Located in the yellow part in the centre of the SDecode Enforcer. In addition to normal operation, various problems caused by forcing a connection to an inserted SD Programmer are controlled via a unique protocol. In addition, it boosts the data of the AniModel to the limit and sends it into an overloaded state. This makes it is possible to execute a Forced Access and enhances the parts of each body part to reach maximum ability, despite the unstable transformation. *'Force Expander' - The expansion mechanism. When the Force Trigger is pulled, the Force Anchor is released, allowing the Force Expander to spring open. This forcibly expands an unauthorized SD Programmer in the process. Pushing the Force Trigger in returns the Force Expander to its closed state. The Programmer can then be removed to cancel the transformation or reopened for finishing attacks. *'Force Strap' - The belt strap. It has a built-in cable that binds the SDecode Enforcer to the wearer to transmit energy and information. After the transformation is completed, it serves as the source of the bodysuit's Force Cables which branch out to every part of the body. The Force Strap features spikes that are similar to the Malcoder's Thorn Strappers and on Joel's Enforcer are modified to reprogram Humandroid users. Functionality Transformation An unauthorised SD Programmer is activated and inserted while closed into the SDecode Enforcer. To initiate transformation, the user pulls the Force Trigger, forcibly opening the Programmer. The Programmer's AniModel materializes and envelops the user before breaking apart into armor pieces, revealing the Rider's undersuit beneath. Finally, the Force Cables attach the armor parts to the Rider, completing the transformation. Pushing the Force Trigger in to return the Force Expander to its closed state and removing the Programmer cancels the transformation. Finisher To activate a finisher, the user must push the Force Trigger in, returning the Force Expander to its closed state, and pull it again. Users (chronological order) Behind The Scenes The SDecode Enforcer is voiced by Yuri Lowenthal. Notes to be added Category:HackNet Category:Arsenal (Zerone)